Te perdi
by kami-haruka
Summary: Se trata de como Yuuri comienza una relacion con Konrad, aun manteniendo la que tenia con el rubio...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de Kyou Kara Maoh!**

**Espero les guste.**

En letra normal esta la historia que está sucediendo...

_En cursiva están los pensamientos._

**En negrita los recuerdos.**

**Disclaimer. Kyou Kara Maoh! No me pertenece... ¡¡Solo soy una fan súper loca por el Yuuram con ganas de ver más!! X3**

**¡Te perdí!**

**Kyou Kara Maoh!**

-Yuuri...

"_Que torpe Wólfram recuerda que Yuuri no volverá a tu lado..._

_Porque todo lo que él pudo sentir por mi se vio borrado por la nueva persona que llego a tu vida..._

_No puedo aceptar el hecho de haberte perdido... Pero ya no estas... Así que supongo que no puedo aferrarme a ninguna esperanza..._

_Yo no quiero permanecer solo, aunque siendo honesto se que lo estaré..._

_Yuuri eres el dueño de mi corazón... ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú me lo robaste..._

_Eso me hace recordar lo que sucedió..._

**-Wólfram. ¿Podemos hablar?**

**-Si, Yuuri.- **_**Estaba muy feliz porque ese día era mi cumpleaños y pensé que me darías una sorpresa pero en realidad trataba de cubrir la verdad... El hecho de que te hiráis...**_

**-Quiero romper el compromiso- **_**Y vaya que me la diste, yo ya conocía la razón... Aunque aun dudaba que fuera esa.**_

**-¿Es p-por K-Konrad?- **_**Tartamudee un poco.**_

**-Sí, es que veras yo lo amo y él a mi.- **_**Trataste de explicarme, pero para mí a era obvio. Despues de todo, yo ya sabía que se reunían.**_

_**-**_**Yuuri, no te preocupes. Porque nuestro compromiso queda anulado.- **_**Mire su semblante nervioso pero aun así continúe.- **_**Quiero que seas feliz.- **_**Mi voz se quebró antes de tiempo, solloce.-**_** Aunque no sea conmigo.- **_**Vi como se daba una media vuelta mostrándome su espalda para evitar ver las lagrimas que caían por mi rostro en ese momento.- **_**Adiós, Yuuri.**

_**-**_**Adiós, Wolf.- **_**Susurraste y huiste como si hubieras hecho algo malo.**_

_Y ahora estoy tan triste y despechado que no quiero continuar con una vida así._

-Wólfram... ¿Estás bien?- _Mi hermano a estado a mi lado desde ese momento._

-Si, Gwendal. _- Creo que se dio cuenta de lo distraído que estaba, yo sabía que debía eliminar a Yuuri de mi cabeza, pero no podía._

-No me gusta verte triste.

-No estoy triste, aniue. Ve con Anissina. Deberías pasar más tiempo con ella que conmigo. _- Mi hermano y Anissina comenzaron a salir unos meses después del incidente con Yuuri, es decir, Heika._

-Pero si necesitas algo, me llamas.

-Si, aniue.

_Estuve pensando por unas horas la solución para dejar de sentirme tan inútil, encontré varias pero ninguna tan buena para que pareciera un accidente y poder tener una muerte eficaz._

_Sera un problema cuando se casen porque yo estoy perdidamente enamorado y sé que cuando quieras casarte, me mandaras una invitación, ignorando todos mis sentimientos._

_Le diré adiós al mundo._

_-_¡ADIOS MUNDO!

_Subí un pie en la ventana, voltee hacia la puerta que había cerrado con todo lo que encontré, y mire hacia abajo mirando el lugar de mi muerte. Todo había sido preparado con anterioridad, yo me tiraría y me clavaria una espada justo en el corazón y agonizante se la daría a Heika. Entregándole así lo que siempre le perteneció. Con una pequeña carta en mi buro... Que contenía mis profundos sentimientos por mi ex-prometido y el motivo de mi "accidente"._

_Subí mi otro pie en el soporte de la ventana... Y escucho unos pasos dirigiéndose a mi habitación... Tratando de abrir mi puerta. _

-Wólfram ¿Estas ahí?- _Era la voz de Yuuri._

-Sí, ¿Que quieres?

-Etto... ¿Por qué tu puerta está cerrada?

-Ábrela y te darás cuenta... Así te recomiendo que te des prisa.- _Mi voz sonaba como la de un lunático..._

-Wólfram... ¿No estás haciendo cosas por las que te arrepentirás?

-No, sólo estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer.

-Wólfram, no te muevas. _- Escuche como empujabas la puerta con fuerza... Hasta poder abrirla. Me viste y caminaste lentamente hacia mí. Y me sujetaste con tus brazos... Trate de alejarte pero me desvanecí. No pensé que el hecho de no haber comido casi nada desde los últimos 6 meses me afectara tanto._

_Unos días después del incidente, me encerraba en mi cuarto y pintaba hasta que mis manos se ampollaran. Desconocía la fecha en la que me encontraba, no sabía cómo estaba el día, yo estaba muy descontrolado. A veces, estaba frio y a veces, caliente. No podía tocar a nadie. _

_Yuuri eres un mentiroso, todas tus promesas nunca fueron reales._

**-Yuuri- **_**te llame con timidez.**_

**-Sí, ¿Wolf?**

**-¿Estaremos siempre juntos?**

**-Sí, claro. Greta, tú y yo por siempre.- **_**Me sonreíste y me besaste en la mejilla.**_

_**-**_**¿Lo prometes?**

**-Sí, es una promesa. Te amo, Wólfram.**

**-Yo también a ti, Yuuri.**

_Pero mentiste, porque cuando lo prometiste yo ya conocía tu relación con Konrad, entonces me mentiste..._

_En ese momento te vi pasando por el jardín con Greta y Konrad. Te mire sonriendo y quise gritarte, desahogarme pero solo pude susurrar.-_ Nunca fuiste mío, Ni me quisiste... Todo tu amor, todas tus promesas, todas tus caricias... Fueron una mentira.

_Solloce y me oculte en mi armario, escondiéndome de todos, llore con fuerza...._

_Nadie, me había visto llorar, nunca._

_Pero me encontraste solo tú... Yuuri._

-Wolf...-_ Dijiste abriendo la puerta del armario lentamente.- _¿Qué pasa, estas bien?

-Sí, me voy. Tengo cosas pendientes- _Limpie mis lagrimas, y cuando me pare y me alejaba. Sujetaste mi mano._

-Wolf, necesitamos hablar.

-No hay nada de qué hablar.- _Sujetaste mi mano más fuerte, lastimando mis ahora débiles brazos._

_-_¿Que te está pasando? Estas muy distante, ya no te presentas a comer, no juegas con Greta y pocas veces entrenas a tus soldados.

-Perdón. Son asuntos personales. Heika.

_Mi mano comenzó a cambia de frio a caliente ¡Súper caliente! En unos segundos... Me miraste confundido._

-Wolf, no estoy aquí como el maou, estoy como tu amigo.

-Creo que no debería estar aquí. Solo no pienses que es por ti. Desde antes que llegaras, nunca pude encajar bien en este lugar, cuando mi madre era Maou, pocas veces la veía, mis hermanos me ignoraban y todos me odiaban. Ninguno de mis cumpleaños, nunca fue feliz, pero los más horribles que he tenido son dos.

-¿Cuáles?

-El primero cuando cumplí 5 años, mi padre fue asesinado y el segundo...

-¿El segundo?- _Me miraste con curiosidad, supongo que te sorprendió mi sinceridad contigo o quizás solo es hecho del que te estuviera hablando._

- Mi cumpleaños anterior, cuando... paso eso. Yuuri, suelta mi mano por favor...-

_Volvió a cambiar de caliente a frio._

_El maou frente a mi, quedo en shock... Pero lo ignore...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

Advertencia: Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia… :3

**Te perdí**

**Capitulo 2….**

-Wolf, no estoy aquí como el maou, estoy como tu amigo.

-Creo que no debería estar aquí. Solo no pienses que es por ti. Desde antes que llegaras, nunca pude encajar bien en este lugar, cuando mi madre era Maou, pocas veces la veía, mis hermanos me ignoraban y todos me odiaban. Ninguno de mis cumpleaños, nunca fue feliz, pero los más horribles que he tenido son dos.

-¿Cuáles?

-El primero cuando cumplí 5 años, mi padre fue asesinado y el segundo...

-¿El segundo?- _Me miraste con curiosidad, supongo que te sorprendió mi sinceridad contigo o quizás solo es hecho del que te estuviera hablando._

- Mi cumpleaños anterior, cuando... paso eso. Yuuri, suelta mi mano por favor...- _Volvió a cambiar de caliente a frio._

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?-_ ¿Ya paso el cumpleaños de Wólfram, y no me entere? Que torpe._

-Yuuri, no quiero que me toquen, porque si Konrad te ve se molestara contigo, no creo que quiera ver a su prometido con su ex. ¿No crees? Ve con él, te necesita más que yo.

-No, tú no estás bien. ¿Por qué estas cambiando de temperatura tan rápido?

-No lo sé, Pero igual eso no es de tu incumbencia… Yuuri necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Si?

-Mándame a una misión, la que sea y si muero... No te preocupes, ese es mi deseo.

-Wolf... No digas eso.

-No me siento bien... Ignora eso, ve, es hora de la comida...- _Ahora era todo mi cuerpo el que cambiaba drásticamente de temperatura._

_Comencé a toser._

-Estoy bien, solo, sólo... -_Y sin decir más, me desmaye._

_Tome a Wólfram en mis brazos y lo lleve con Gisela._

_-_Heika, ¿Que sucede?

-Wólfram se desmayo y está cambiando de temperatura muy rápido.

_Gisela le toco la frente que en ese momento estaba fría y cambio a caliente._

-Gisela ¿Es grave?

-Un poco... Mire, heika cuando una persona hace un contrato con un elemento es como ser parte de él, Hakka hizo un contrato con el fuego... El Fuego es un elemento que se controla con las emociones, él ha estado triste y eso hace que su elemento salga de control, ya que por lo general él es celoso y presumido y bueno tiene muchas emociones que alimenten el fuego, pero el fuego es tan intenso que no se alimenta con la tristeza. Además, Hakka no ha comido debidamente desde su cumpleaños.

-¿Cuando fue su cumpleaños?- _Por favor que no diga que fue hace seis meses._

-Cuando Heika rompió el compromiso.

-Eso lo explica todo...- _susurre... Pobre Wólfram, mierda… Fui un tonto… Y todavía Konrad que no me dijo nada… El tenía que haberme dicho que era el cumpleaños de su hermanito...._

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo curar eso.

-¡¿QUEEEÉ?!

*Toc-toc*

-Pase.

-Shibuya, yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Murata?

-Solo debes prometer una cosa.

-Cualquier cosa.

-No quiero que nunca más te acerques a Sir von Bielefeld, ni tú, ni Weller-Kyo. Porque él ya ha sufrido demasiado. ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que dejaste ir...

-¿Qué cosa?

- Tal como dijo Gisela, los portadores del fuego tienen puros sentimientos... Tu le rompiste el corazón en el primer año que pasaron juntos, le hiciste una promesa que no cumpliste, el te dio su corazón y tu solo lo ignoraste. Por eso no quiero que te acerques a él. Y si descaradamente ignoras mi advertencia y le vas y le pides que sea tu padrino de bodas. Te juro que te destruiré lentamente. Porque ese chico no merece esto, es demasiado puro para estar como está ahora. No es justo para el...

-Pero, desde un principio sabíamos que no me gustan los chicos, y entonces no me gusta Wólfram.

-Pero Weller-Kyo es un hombre y te gusta. Además, no fui yo el que prometió que estarían juntos por siempre como una familia y en el momento cortarte la promesa. Así y para el colmo le dijiste que lo amabas.

-Sí, pero... En ese momento...

-En ese momento salías a escondidas con Weller-Kyo y no creas que era algo que solo sabían ustedes dos porque todos conocíamos su secreto. Hasta von Bielefeld-san, y sabes a pesar de eso no se rendía porque tenía la esperanza de que te enamoraras de él pero debió saber que nunca sucedería. Y ahora está sufriendo, si se hubiera resignado no hubiera pasado nada.

-Creo que fui un tonto.

-Lo fuiste, por ahora yo me hare cargo y cuando se recupere quiero que lo dejes en paz.

-No puedo hacer eso, es que Wolf, es demasiado importante para mí.

-Y tú eres importante para él, pero aun así eso no te importo y le rompiste el corazón, así que no te le vuelvas a acercar.

-Yuuri… Yuu…ri…- Comenzó a pedir el rubio, lenta y delicadamente.- Yuu…ri…

-Está perdiendo el control.- Grito Gisela.

-Es lo mejor para ambos, Shibuya.

-Está bien… Cuídate, Wolfram.

-Yuuri… No te… vayas…- Dijo sujetando el brazo del maou antes de que lograra salir de la habitación…

-Wolf…

-Yuuri… Necesito que te quedes… Porque… porque… sin… ti… yo me… muero…

-Wolfram… Debo irme…

-No… Por… Favor… Si eres… mi amigo… te quedaras… A mi lado… Si… no la… puerta… está abierta… Henachoko…

-Yo no soy un henachoko…

-Puedes… irte. Se feliz, Yuuri... Porque… se nota que no quieres quedarte conmigo… Se feliz con Konrad…

-Shibuya, vete ya.

-Sí.- El rubio cada vez sacudía mas fuerte su cuerpo sobre la cama, dejando ver algunas gotas de sangre salir de su boca.


End file.
